Krang (Out of the Shadows)
Krang is the main antagonist of the 2016 live-action sci-fi film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows. He is an alien warlord from another dimension seeking to conquer ours. He had sent three components of a machine to our dimension that, when united, would open up a portal to his dimension. Unlike Shredder, who is a strict, no-nonsense, killing psychopath, Krang is a sarcastic, childish and megalomaniacal jokester who often makes punchlines, making him similar to Michelangelo. Krang is voiced by Brad Garrett, who also voiced Lobo and Riff Raff in the Underdog movie. History When Shredder got hijacked while attempting to escape by teleporting, he was transported to another dimension where he met Krang. Krang provided him with a mutagenic compound in exchange for his promise to find three components of a machine Krang sent to Earth years ago that open a portal to his dimension when united. After Baxter Stockman completes the portal device, Krang emerges with his war machine, the Technodrome. Shredder then demands that he earned his control over the Earth now, but Krang starts laughing about Shredder's demand, which angers Shredder into lecturing Krang, who then loses his temper screaming that Earth is his toy and refuses to share. Shredder then draws out his blades but before he could cut Krang into pieces, he gets frozen and locked away in the "toy chest" along with Krang's other defeated frozen foes from different planets. The Turtles then confront Krang aboard the still-assembling Technodrome. Although Krang is able to overpower all 4 turtles easily, the Turtles manage to defeat him when Donatello short-circuits Krang's robotic body. Then, they locate the beacon around which the Technodrome is assembling and hurl it back through the portal, taking Krang and the rest of the Technodrome with it while April, Casey, and Vern then shut the portal down. As he disappears, Krang swears he will return for revenge. Trivia * Unlike most iterations, this version of Krang has a considerably deeper voice. * According to promotional material, this iteration was going to be named as Kraang, with two A's. Of course, it could've been a spelling mistake. ** Due to this, many fans thought that he was going to be The Kraang from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) TV Show. * Krang was originally going to be voiced by Fred Armisen. * As revealed in the Super Bowl 50 commercial for the film, Krang's android body was going to look more reminiscent of his original incarnation's. However, in the final film, his android looks more robotic and less human. Gallery Krang.PNG Krang 2.jpg|The TMNT confronts Krang Krang 3.jpg|The original design for Krang's android. Krang's eye.jpg Boo.jpg|Krang reveals himself to the turtles Krang and Shredder 2.jpg|Krang and Shredder on the Technodrome Krang's betrayal.jpg|Krang betrays Shredder Krang and Shredder 1.jpg|Krang talking with Shredder Krang 4.jpg|Krang fires at Michelangelo to stop him from reaching the Technodrome's beacon. Krang1.PNG|Donatello defeats Krang. Krang2.PNG Krang3.PNG|Krang defeated. Krang4.PNG|Krang swears revenge. Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:TMNT Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Knights Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Elementals Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elderly